User talk:Cap123
Welcome to my profile! ' __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Cap123! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own '''user page'. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 19:02, June 14, 2012 HTML Hi Cap, Where do you want me to add the HTML you send me? on Wikia.css, or perhaps in somewhere else? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply:HTML Hi Cap, I made the page for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Site Description On: MediaWiki:Description. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) marquee Hi Cap, A user in the community central replied me about the support question of the: Message here It turns up that this element is not supported with HTML5, so it would probabaly not work anyway in Wikia, Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: First of all, PLEASE CALL ME STAR. I hate it when people call me Kirby. Second, it depends on what kind of program you use. I use Windows 7 Paint, and when you use that and you move your mouse to a certain point, it shows the left and up coordinates, like this: -Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12 (Signature Broken) Comments disabled Hi Cap, I wanted to know why you disabled commenting in all of your blogs, if it's ok to ask. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Cap! I have created A new wiki called: http://clubpenguintest.wikia.com/wiki/Club_penguin_test_Wiki Its for this wiki to try out new features. I need all pages imported and deported. Also i need some coding. Could you help? PS your admin there already, Bsyew Talk News 16:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) PS: Can you fix the wikia.css to blue and grey? It needs to match here., Bsyew Talk News 02:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Cap. Well, i'm not staff or anything. However, I do know that if you merge to the new wiki we'd be glad to have you. Also, if you edit the wiki enough and "show off" to the staff, Tux(our tech guy) might take you under his wing as an apprentice :D So I hope you decide to merge into the new wiki :) [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 02:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello Cap123, I Need help. So first i need you to program Rookie From EPF with scripts for chat. I need you to program it so when the person controling him has a bubble and when pressed a list of words will appear on what it will say. I will email you what he will say. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 20:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Candy wiki Can you help redesign the home page of the candy wiki? P.S we made it on the home page!!!! Template link Hi Cap, There is a |''' instead of a space on the last external link in Userpage|action=edit}} your template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Message Wall/User talk Hi Cap, Message wall spaces cannot be edited in wikis that disabled them- it should say: :You do not have permission to create pages, for the following reason: :This page has been protected to prevent editing. However, if you use a user talk link in a wiki that enabled Message walls, it automatically redirects to the correct message wall page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki *MediaWiki:Mytalk for the dropdown. *MediaWiki:Talkpage for the tab in your userspace (along with "user page", "contributions", "blog" and "following". Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Surprise Thanks and I will wait! :P Didn't get surprise I dint get the gift message -djf And the surprise? *Hey Cap123, I didn't get the surprise you sent me before, am i late or what? Please respond, send a mail responding about it why please, I even signed up, didn't work, what did i do wrong? 00:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC)User:Historicalcp00:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Batreeqah Party Cool CSS tricks Hi Cap, I know you're interested in everything that involves with computers and programming, so i thought you might want to check this CSS for creating loading images http://37signals.com/svn/posts/2577-loading-spinner-animation-using-css-and-webkit (that are basically HTML and not really images). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Club Herbert Hi Cap, Thanks for your message. For some reason, the Herbert BG redirects me to this image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Comments Hi Cap, Can you tell me in what blog post(s) you saw those comments? '''( ) 12:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi Cap, I checked these 2 blog posts, and it seems all the hilighted comments are of admins. Just to make sure, i've also checked in 3 extra browsers (IE, Chrome, Mozila and Safari) and it seill seems ok. The admins in the blogs are: *Image uplaods help- me. *DON'T PLAY CPPS- Shurow, mixer and i. I've also asked Apj and Rhysw to check them too, but they said only admin comments are blue. Please note that due to the wiki's update for Operation: Blackout, the theme, including blog omments, is a bit orange/ brown, so if this is what you saw, it's ok. Also, i think it might have been caused due to your global/ local js/ css, although it's less likely. If you still see this problem, let me or another admin know, and we will see what we can do. Thanks for contacting me, and have a nice day! (and also thanks for apj and rhysew, as well ;) ) ( ) 19:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply I didnt, but i thinkt a global css might be the source for this problem. ( ) 14:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Flag Hi Cap, sorry for the late reply. Go to this website : http://www.makesweet.com/mixer/my-flag and select the + symbol and then click the image option. Put your image and save it in your computer. You're flag is ready! Thank You, Repl(ies) Hi Cap, I've changed the page protection for registered users. You may add your content now. P.S. thanks for the card! Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Flag Hi Again, Cap123. Just click the black thing at the down-most. Then select "Hi-Res" and then wait till it is finished. Then save it, and it will be a .gif image. Thank You-